Tempered by War
by b.r.o.o.k.e.l.e.t
Summary: Two years have passed since the war has happened and things seem to be back to normal. As normal for half-bloods that is. But a new prophecy has been heard. A daughter of Victory, tempered by war, shall change the world as we know it. PercyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I do own the plot idea and my OCs. **

* * *

"Awe, look it! She's trying to read! Why're you trying to read freak? You can't read! You're dyslexic! Poor baby! Can't even read!"

"Ha! What kind of freak can't read? Oh! Look! She's getting mad!"

"What're you gonna do, bitch? You gonna try and read to us? Oh, I'm so scared!"

The 'freak' and 'bitch' in question was a small girl, her bright green eyes dull, as she looked up from the book she held. The other girls were right, she couldn't read. The words seemed to dance off of the page and rearrange themselves. The result was an unreadable mess.

It surprised her though, that they were still remarking about her dyslexia. In elementary school or middle school, she could understand. But in high school? And during their senior year? She shook her head in disgust, her long black braid gently moving along her back. "That's getting kind of old, isn't it?" she asked as her attention flickered between the two girls. In confrontational situations like this, her ADHD was actually a help, not a hindrance.

One girl, the blond on the left, hissed as if she had been slapped. It was an idea that the 'bitch' entertained for only a moment. She didn't need to get into any more fights. She wanted to finish her senior year without being kicked out or without having to move. This was the 18th school she had been in and she didn't want to mess that up now. Besides, she wanted to go to Prom, even if it was out dated and silly.

The other girl, a red head with a short bob, raised one hand which was curled into a claw. "_Bitch_!" She snarled, lunging to rake her long green nails down the other girl's face.

The fight, which wasn't really a fight, was over in a matter of seconds. The blond was on the floor, a few feet away, complaining about her tail bone and the red head sobbed slightly as she looked down at her hand. Her long nails had been broken! And the other girl was sitting in her chair calmly as if nothing had happened!

The girl placed her book face down on the library table. "Oh," she said, a surprised look on her face, the two silver rings in her bottom lip pulling slightly as he mouth formed an 'o'. "What happened? Oh, Mrs. Morris! Something happened to Brianna and Helene!"

The two girls, Brianna and Helene, glared, open mouthed at the other girl as she smirked at them. Even if she had difficulties reading she was still Mrs. Morris, the school librarian's, favorite student. She would take her word over their word any day!

Helene, the blond, hissed as she righted herself and collected Brianna, who was still slightly sobbing, her make up running down her face. "Bitch, we'll get you! This isn't the end of this!"

And with that remark the two girls quickly exited the library, followed by the girl's snickers.

An older looking woman with a nice, clean cut brown bob glanced out of an office, removing an ear bud as she did so. "Lillith? Did you call me?" she asked as she looked over the rim of her glasses.

The girl, Lillith, smiled widely, the silver rings in her lip flashing in the light. "Oh, no Mrs. Morris, I didn't say anything."

As soon as she spoke the ball rang, signaling the end of lunch. Lillith sighed and picked up her bag. It was a tattered thing, black and worn around the bottom, but it served its purpose. It allowed her to carry her books around with out disturbing the delicate pattern of studs embedded in her back.

She brushed off her jeans and tugged the hem of her shirt down. She was pretty sure that the shirt said, "**MADE YOU LOOK**", across her chest in white letters, but she wasn't completely sure. Dad was dyslexic as well and wasn't much help when it came to reading anything.

She sighed as she left the library. It was her only safe haven, well that, the old gym, and the choir room. Well, not so much the choir room any more, not since the new director had shown up. The old director, Mrs. Spells, had left on maternity leave and no one was sure when she'd be back. The new director, Ms. Dun, just gave her the creeps. She couldn't stand the old lady's gaze on her. It made her shiver.

She waved absently at Mrs. Morris as she exited the library, hanging a left into the stair well, and made her way up the stairs to Latin class. It was odd, Latin seemed to make more sense to her than English did. She still had trouble reading it, but it was easier than English. That and the teacher, Mr. Brunner, was her favorite teacher.

He didn't care if she had ADHD or that she was dyslexic. He didn't talk to her as if she were slow, like some of the other teachers did, and he expected her to do just as well as the other students, even if sometimes her tests had to be taken orally, rather than written. Maybe the reason he didn't treat her any differently was because he was handicapped himself. He was stuck in a motorized wheelchair, but he never seemed to let it effect him.

Today, though, seemed to drag on and on and on. It seemed like it would never end.

Thankfully she had off the rest of the day after her 5th period Latin class. As soon as the bell rang, Lillith bolted for the door, only to run smack dab into a boy coming in through the door before her.

She went sprawling, books sliding around the floor, pencils and pens rolling, sheet music flying. She heard a curse, which was in English, yet she some how understood. The boy had said something about pants.

"Oh, Gods, let me help you up," a male voice said from above.

Lillith looked up into a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She was shocked into silence. The boy who was helping her up was just so… She couldn't explain it. It was almost as if he was glowing with an inner light. She mutely took his offered hand and pulled herself up. He was strong, she thought to herself, very strong. He seemed like the kind of person that could be found back at the Dojo her father owned.

"Ah, Percy! So nice to see you!" Mr. Brunner had silently approached them. Well, maybe Lillith was just too out of it to notice. "Percy, this is my favorite student Lillith Krieger. Lillith, this is one of my old students Percy Jackson." The old teacher nodded to each one as he introduced them.

The boy, Percy, Lillith told herself, smiled charmingly at Lillith. "Your favorite student? I thought I was your favorite student Mr. Brunner!" The two shared at private laugh, at Lillith's expense. The small, pierced girl was more than a little confused.

"It's a good thing you're here Percy. Lillith here was just about to leave and then how would you've gotten to her Dojo?" The teacher asked.

"Wait, what?" Lillith asked, her black brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would he be going to the Dojo?" she asked.

Percy and Mr. Brunner shared a look. "Oh dear, and I was so sure Alexander had told her by now. Things are getting more and more complicated. They are starting to gather you know. She just gives off so much power. A bit like you did really," Mr. Brunner said to Percy with a nod," But you had Gabe to mask it. At least Alexander masks it some what.

Lillith growled in frustration and grabbed at Percy's shoulder, wheeling him around to face her. His surprised look didn't stop her from jabbing a black painted nail into his chest. "Listen buster! I want to know what the hell's going on! You two are talking about me, I just know it!"

Mr. Brunner sighed heavily and removed something from his pocket. It was a necklace, from the look of it, and was shaped like a sword, a bronze sword. "Put this on," he said with a brisk tone. "Your father will have to explain things to you. He should have done so already."

Lillith took the necklace from her teacher and slipped it on after a fight with her braid. Her hair reached her waist and hadn't wanted to cooperate with the girl when she tried to pull her hair out from under the chain.

"Well," Percy said after he cleared his throat, "I guess we should go. C'mon Lillith." The taller boy walked out of the class room without a backward glance. Lillith, however, looked back once and gave Mr. Brunner a wane smile before she followed Percy out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson, but I'd like to.**

* * *

The trip to the Dojo was uneventful to say the least, but it always was. Lillith nodded to several people that she knew along the way. Both she and Percy were silent on the trip, but it was a peaceful silence. They were both comfortable enough with each other that they didn't need to fill it with mindless chatter.

It didn't take too to reach the dojo, which was one of the reasons her father had enrolled her at her school. She greeted fighters with a large grin and playful jabs as she and Percy entered.

"Oh, no! It's Lillith! Run everybody the midget Godzilla's here!"

"Hey girl! Is your back healed enough yet?! When are we going to have a rematch?"

"Ha! You could ask for a hundred rematches and you wouldn't be able to beat Lillith!"

"No one can beat Lillith! Even Alexander won't go toe to toe with her, and he's her father!"

Percy watched silently as the playful banter continued. It was rare to see a half blood with a semi-normal life. She had no clue who her mother was. She should have been claimed by now. That was one of the things he had asked the gods for. He frowned. Maybe her father, Alexander, would be able to explain.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden attack aimed at Lillith. A cry escaped as he readied himself to spring into action to protect the small girl at his side. The cry was wasted though.

Lillith shifted back slightly and rolled away from the attack before she kicked up and to the right. 'Oof!' was heard as her booted foot came in contact with a gut. The man who had attacked took a deep breath and straightened. It was easy to see that the two were related. They had the same curved brows and straight Roman nose. Lillith's face however was heart shaped and the man, Alexander's, was sharper than his daughters.

He threw back his head, hands on his hips, and cackled as Lillith rolled her eyes, complaining about the crazy man in front of her. "Ah, just as quick as ever! You make me proud girl!" he pouted a bit, "Though I wish you would give up that silly dream about piercing and take over the dojo, or get into fighting professionally. You would do so well in the MMA world." He sighed dejectedly as Lillith snorted.

At first Percy hadn't been sure what Mr. Brunner had meant by Alexander masking his daughter's scent. His mother had done it by marrying the most mundane human she could find. His scent alone had been enough to protect him for years. Alexander on the other hand, was protecting his daughter by drawing the monsters away from her and to him. Alexander was a demigod, most likely a son of Ares by the look of his business. He noticed Percy staring at him a sneered. Yes, Percy thought with a sigh, most definitely a child of Ares.

"Who's the punk?" he asked his daughter, jerking his thumb at the boy.

Percy was startled at Alexander's blunt comment, but his daughter just glared at him. "His name is Percy, and apparently he needs to talk to you about some thing you were supposed to have told me long ago." The look Lillith gave her father just screamed "DECENDANT OF ARES!" It was scary to see such a dark look on such a small girl.

Alexander paled and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn," he swore to himself. "I knew this day would come. Well, come on kid, water boy." He motioned the two teens into a door, which lead to a back office.

Percy grumbled to himself. It seemed that Alexander knew who he was. And he didn't like being called water boy. It reminded him of a girl who had called him seaweed brain, and that memory was still too painful.

"Well? I'm waiting here!" Lillith snapped as she seated herself in one of the chairs in the office, legs thrown over the arm on one side, her back propped up against the other. Percy sat him down in the other chair, glancing at all the metals and awards that littered the walls. Apparently Alexander had been involved in any and every kind of fighting in one point in time or another.

Alexander grumbled under his breath about impatient kids before he glanced at Percy. "Should I start? I don't even know where to begin." The older man ran a big hand down his face, brown eyes closed as he scratched absently at his sparse beard.

"You should have told her ages ago, when there was still a chance that she would believe," It was easy to tell that Percy was scolding the other man, and Alexander's glare proved that he knew it as well. "Well," he said, trying to be helpful." Tell her how you met. That would probably be best."

Alexander nodded, ignoring Lillith's angry cry of "met who?!" and took a deep breath. "Lilly pad, you know I don't like to talk about your mother, but it's high time we did. I met your mother was I was about eighteen or so. I was at the NYU track, jogging and showing off for all the cute girls there," he smiled at the memory. "I bested everyone one on the track easily and soon had a group surrounding me, guys and girls both. At the time I had a large ego," He glared at his daughter when she snorted." Ok, maybe I still have an ego, but it was worse then. When it came to something physical, no one could beat me, except for maybe my siblings." He ignored Lillith's confused look before he continued. "And then, I saw her. Oh, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! She had long blond hair and the greenest pair of eyes I've ever seen. You have her eyes you know." He smiled softly at his daughter. "I watched her warm up and stretch. It was just so graceful. Most people look clumsy or awkward when they warm up, but not her. I walked up to her, strutting like a peacock and began to hit on her. She smiled at me but refused to give me her name. She told me, and I can still see that damn smirk on her face, that if I out ran her she would tell me her name." Alexander shook his head. "That remark should have set off all sorts of warning bells in my head, but I ignored them. We raced, several times as a matter of fact, but I just couldn't out race her. I'd come so close and then at the last second I'd falter and she'd zip past me to the finish line. I was so dejected, but she had beaten me time and again. I approached her and congratulated her on her wins. She smiled up at me and told me her name was Nike and that she'd chosen me." When he finished his story, Alexander was staring off into space.

Percy was surprised by Alexander's revelation, but Lillith was just confused. "Nike? Like the shoe brand?" she asked, eye brows raised. "Gods, I feel sorry for her. And I though it was bad being called Lillith." She trailed off as she thought about her mother's name. Nike… She had heard that name before. But where? Oh, no. He father must be out of his mind to believe _that._ There was no way her mother was really _her_!

"You really expect me to believe that my mother was Nike, the Greek goddess of victory?" She laughed loudly. "Dad, I've always known that you were off your rocker, but this proves it!"

Percy sighed. He couldn't blame her for her reaction. Most demigods reacted the same way at the news. Well, that is if they hadn't encountered any monsters.

"You're protecting her, aren't you?" Percy asked as Alexander glared at his daughter.

The man nodded. "That I am boy. She puts off just as much scent as you do. And you!" He snapped, finger jabbed at his still laughing daughter. "This is not a joke, young lady! Your mother _is_ Nike, you _are_ a demigod, and your grandfather _is_ Ares! All of those 'myths' I told you as a kid are real. The gods are real and whether you like it or not, you are apart of that family and you **will not** disgrace your mother or grandfather by laughing about them!"

He pounded his fists firmly down on the desk top, cracking it in the process. He stared his daughter down until her laughter stopped.

Lillith whipped her streaming eyes dry as she fought to catch her breath. "Ok, Dad. Let's say Mommy Dearest _is_ Nike and that Pa _is_ Ares and that the gods _are_ real. I think I'm going to need a little proof." She crossed her arms across her chest only to scream a second later when the big bay window behind her father's desk shattered.

Percy and Alexander were on their feet in an instant. Lillith watched horrified as Percy uncapped a ball point pin which promptly shifted into a bronze sword. The watch he wore shifted as well and transformed into a shield. Her father had pulled out his lucky bottle opener which transformed into a battle axe.

"Proof enough for you?" Percy grunted at her, eyes fixed on the monster in front of them. He cursed himself. His smell alone was enough to draw monsters, but paired off with two other demigods was like a huge neon sign saying "come and eat us!"

Lillith looked at the creature that resembled a dog, eyes wide and mouth open, trying to determine what to do. "What is that thing?!" She was trying, and failing, to keep her voice calm. She automatically grabbed for the necklace she wore and yelped loudly when the pendant detached itself and became a sword in her hand.

"That," Percy said grimly, "is a hellhound. Looks like it couldn't pass up the chance to have a go at all three of us."

The hellhound snarled and lashed out at Alexander, catching him off guard. The older man was slammed into the wall with enough force to break bones. A sickening crunch was heard.

The sword in her grasp felt familiar to Lillith. She had gone through a gladiator phase at one point in time and had begged to be allowed to fence. Maybe, she thought, it would come in handy.

She stood still, her muscles twitching under her skin over so slightly. Her eyes flicked from side to side, gauging Percy's actions and those of the hellhounds.

Percy took a step forward, his blade slicing deep into the hounds pelt. The hound snarled, his attention focused on Percy. And that was Lillith's cue. She dashed forward, sword raised and quickly brought the blade down on the hound's neck, severing head from shoulders.

The body crumbled to dust, only a few teeth remaining. As soon as he body relaxed Lillith fainted dead away, the sound of Percy calling her name growing fainter and fainter.

* * *

AN: So, what do you guys think so far? I know that Lillith's personality isn't showing much yet, but that's the point. She's gotten used to creating a shell around herself. Reviews=love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO -sigh-**

* * *

It was a dream, but not a normal dream. It was one of _those_ dreams. One of the dreams that would wake her up in the middle of the night, heart pounding fast, eyes wide, throat raw. It was because of _those_ dreams that her father had begun to tell her the Greek myths. The heroes in the stories seemed to protect her in her dreams and it made her feel safe. But, sometimes, they still managed to creep up on her.

Lillith didn't know where she was, all she could see was endless sky. A harsh cry, carried on the wind, caught her attention. She gasped at the sight.

A pair of birds seemed to be clashing in mid air. One was bright gold eagle while the other seemed more falcon like with a light brownish tint to it, almost as if it were made of sand. The eyes of the falcon had been outlined in black and they looked so familiar…

As the birds came together again in a tangle of beak, wing, and claw, a might round of thunder split the air. The two birds pulled back with cries, each beating the air. But the sky behind each bird was different.

Lightning and thunder heads seemed to dance in the distance behind the golden eagle as it cried its rage to the sky.

The falcon screamed defiance, the hot glow of the sun playing against its feathers as the wings slammed into the air.

With a final scream the two birds rushed each other…

And Lillith woke up, hands clutched around her face as her heart hammered in her chest. She was locked in a silent scream and it took several moments for her to calm down.

At least she hadn't screamed, she thought as she sat up, glancing around her. She was in her own room, above the dojo. The many posters of bands, actors, movies, and the like comforted her with their familiarity.

Someone, she noted, had changed her out of her ragged clothes. She was now in a plain white tank top and a pair of green basket ball shorts. It was something that she would have worn during a sparring match.

As she pulled herself up from the bed, her back cried in protest. Oh Gods, she thought, I haven't taken the ribbon out…

-x-

After making sure Lillith was fine, other than being unconscious, Percy had moved on to check to see if Alexander had survived the fight. It would be hard to explain to the authorities what had happened if the trainer had died. For once, though, luck seemed to be with Percy. The man had just been knocked out. He suspected that the Son of Ares had suffered worse injuries before and he probably would again.

It had taken him a while to bring the older man around, but, finally, after drenching him head to toe, he had brought him around. The glare, though, made him rethink his act of kindness.

It took a good twenty minutes to assure Alexander that his daughter was fine, and another fifteen for the trainer to care for his daughter and to put her in her own bed.

They sat in the living room of the apartment above the dojo, both unspeaking as they gazed at each other.

It was obvious that the two males didn't care for each other, but in Mr. Brunner had sent Percy for Lillith, then Alexander knew that she would be well taken care of. All that they were waiting for now was for her to wake up.

After sitting silently for a good half hour Alexander excused himself. He told the younger boy, bluntly, that he was going to beat someone up and that he, Percy, was not to lay a hand on his daughter and that he was to come and get him the moment Lillith woke up.

Percy shifted, both legs tingling slightly. How much longer it would be before she woke up, he wondered to himself. They really needed to get to Camp Half- Blood ASAP before they attracted anymore monsters. Judging by the way Lillith had handled herself she had had some training with a sword, but it was all raw skill with no finesse. They would have to fix that.

He was lost in his thoughts when a quiet cough startled him back into the world of the living. He turned to the source of the sound and smiled slightly. Well, Lillith was finally awake.

She looked so fragile, he noted. Her long black hair was free from the severe braid that had held it in place and her green eyes still had a slightly glazed look to them, as if she were only half awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How does it feel to join the living?" Percy teased as he hauled himself up from the chair.

Lillith rolled her eyes and snorted, something she must have inherited from her father and from Ares, in turn.

"Oh yes, it feels just great!" She scowled as soon as she finished speaking, but, just as quickly as the scowl came, it vanished, leaving her looking slightly embarrassed.

"I, well, I need a favor," she said, teeth fixed in the space between the two silver rings on her lower lip.

She turned her back to him before he could answer and began to tug her shirt up over her head.

Percy yelped, his face red, as he watched the girl disrobing in front of him. He watched, in horror and in awe as Lillith moved the long curtain of coal colored hair. He gasped again at the sight in front of him. A ribbon was laced through rings down hair back in the shape of an hour glass.

"I'm too sore to untie the ribbon and it's been in for too long. Will you take it out for me?" She looked over her shoulder, the tank top clutched against her chest. "All you have to do is untie it and carefully remove the ribbon."

Percy nodded dumbly and moved to stand behind the small girl. As soon as his cool hands brushed against her bare back, Alexander threw the door open, whistling to himself.

Percy and Lillith looked at the man wide eyed before he exploded.

* * *

AN: Hey all! Like it so far? This is kinda a filler, but not exactly. There is something important in here. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Reviews = love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own PJO**

* * *

After several tense, angry minutes, Alexander calmed down… somewhat.

"Why didn't you say something, m'boy? It would have saved you that nasty knock on the head!" Alexander laughed loudly, head thrown back with his hands on his hips, his whole body moving.

Both Lillith and Percy glared up at the owner of the dojo. He hadn't given them the chance to explain before he'd bellowed like a wounded bear, his battle axe appearing out of thin air.

If Percy hadn't dodged when he did, he would have ended up with more than just a smashed head.

Percy smiled and tried not to laugh at Lillith's grumbles of what a stupid father she had. He wasn't sure if he should point out that children of Ares were impulsive, it might cost him his life. After all Alexander was still in the room, watching the teens like a hawk, and Percy had no desire to repeat his 'fight' with the older demigod.

Finally, unable to bear the hot looks that Alexander kept shooting the pair, Lillith groaned deep in her throat and glared at her father.

"You," she hissed, eyes narrowed as she jabbed at the floor. "Go down stairs and stay there before you harm anyone else, you insane old man!"

Alexander complained loudly that his own daughter didn't love him. He became dead weight as Lillith shoved against his back, pushing him towards the door and the stairs.

"Yes, I love you! Yes, I'll call or write or whatever. Yes, I'll stay safe! Now go away so I can pack!" She slammed the door loudly behind her grumbling father and turned to Percy, a weak smile playing on her face.

"Sorry about your head. He didn't really mean to hurt you. At least I don't think so," she mumbled the last part to herself, pushing black bangs away from green eyes.

Percy snorted and waved away her apology. "I've had worse and I'll get worse in the future." He absently fingered the streak of grey in his hair, something Lillith hadn't noticed before.

He motioned for her to lead the way to her room so they could begin packing. She rolled her eyes and began to walk to her room.

-x-

After twenty embarrassing minutes they finished packing a single suitcase. The packing had been… well traumatic wasn't the word Percy was looking for. Maybe enlightening, yes, that worked just fine. The experience had been enlightening, to say the least.

The first drawer he had opened had, of course, been filled with lingerie in various colors. Black, however, had seemed to be the dominate color, at least that's what he had gathered from the look he had gotten.

At first, he hadn't known what he had been looking at and had reached into the drawer and withdrew an article of clothing. Lillith's squeal was lost on Percy as his face heated. The offending material was little more than a scrap of black lace attached by strings. Lillith couldn't snatch her underwear away from the teen age boy quickly enough. He had stuttered his way through an apology while Lillith watched him with a look of embarrassment and incredulity mixing on her face. She thought that a boy of his age would have known what he was looking at with just one look. Apparently she was wrong…

Then Percy had caught a glance down her top as she bent over the suitcase, fighting with the zipper. He quickly turned around, his back to the girl and flushed yet again. There was no way that all of these incidents were accidents. He growled under his breath and curse in Greek. He could practically hear Aphrodite laughing at him. That could be the only explanation for all of the accidents that were occurring. Thankfully, he thought to himself, Lillith hadn't noticed the last incident.

Once he had calmed his racing pulse, he turned around, only to be confronted with a differently clothed Lillith. It seemed that, while his back was turned, she had shed her tank top and shorts in favor of a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with an acid green skull and cross bones oozing down the front. She had just finished tying the laces on her combat boots when she noticed him staring.

She flashed a smile at him, the silver rings in her lips moving slightly. Ye Gods, Percy thought to himself, she's a pin cushion! He had noticed earlier that she had five rings in each ear and a bar going through half of her ear on the right side. Then, when you added in the twenty rings on her back (Lillith had called them 'dermal anchors' but the phrase meant nothing to him) and the two in her lip, she had over thirty piercing! The number was staggering!

"Well," Lillith said as she glanced around, hands on her hips, "I think that's everything." She turned to look at Percy, a confused look on her face. "Now what?"

-x-

"…"

"What? You're not going to be sick again are you?"

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that! I forgot that the taxi ride was like that!"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"There's nothing here Percy."

After the worst taxi ride Lillith had ever experienced, complete with three old women that shared an _eye_ and a _tooth_, they had marched through a field of strawberries and were currently standing a little way from a pine tree.

Percy sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Look closer Lillith. See through the Mist. What's around that pine tree?"

Lillith glared at the boy. What mist? There wasn't any mist; as a matter of fact there wasn't even a single cloud visible.

When Lillith pointed this out to Percy he just glared at her, jabbing a finger at the tree. "Just look!"

Lillith grumbled to herself about stupid boys, eyes fixed on the tree, when suddenly she yelped. There, curled around the pine tree, was a dragon, currently sleeping. It was the most beautiful, and terrifying, things she had ever seen. Hanging from one of the braches was…

"The Golden Fleece?" She asked skeptically, one eye brow raised. She sighed when Percy nodded. "Why does that not surprise me? Well, lead on…"

-x-

This was the most eventful day in her life. Not only had she discovered that she was part god, she had also been attacked by a Hell Hound, gotten sick during a hectic taxi ride, seen a dragon, been introduced to the real Mr. Brunner (who was actually Chiron the centaur), but she had also spent several semi sexual and awkward moments with a boy she hardly knew. Just great… And now she was staring at the numerous stone tables, trying to figure out where to sit.

It was true that her mother was Nike, but her cabin hadn't been finished. Besides, she hadn't been formally claimed yet, which meant that she would be staying in the Hermes cabin, which angered Percy to no end, though she didn't know why…

She stood in line behind the children of Aphrodite, waiting to drop food into the fire in tribute to her family. She pushed in part of her stake, medium rare, and had dropped in a slice of cheese cake. She sighed as she watched the food went up in flames and glanced around.

All of the other demigods had seated themselves at their respective tables. She couldn't help but glance at the Ares table and frown. Those kids were her aunts and uncles. The concept was hard to wrap her head around. After all, some of them were younger than her!

She bit her lip and glanced at Chiron, who was seated with Mr. D (she didn't like Mr. D). Where was she to sit? There wasn't a table for Nike. Should she sit with the Ares kids then?

As she contemplated her dilemma, the other demigods gasped slightly, causing Lillith's gaze to dart around. Why were they looking above her head? She glanced up and caught sigh of a holographic image, floating in the air above her head. It was a laurel wreath, which would have been plausible for Nike, but the wreath surrounded a dark red sword. She glanced at Chiron and Mr. D in confusion.

She'd been claimed by Nike _and_ Ares.

* * *

AN: -laughs evilly- Ah, I just love tormenting my charries. I can so totally see Aphrodite laughing from Olyimpus as she plays tricks on naive mortals and demi gods.

Remember reviews = love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own PJO**

**Hope you all like this chapter tho!**

* * *

"Hail, Lillith Krieger, Daughter of Victory tempered by War, Daughter of Nike, Descendent of Ares!" Chiron, his voice loud in the silent surroundings, called out.

That seemed to snap people out of their dazes. As soon as his voice faded from the air, the gossip began. Soon everyone was whispering to one another, even the Children of Athena. You would think that they would know better, Lillith thought distractedly to herself.

"Yes, yes, everyone stare at the new girl," Mr. D said irritably, his hand clutching a diet Coke can. "Yes, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lilly Krieg. All right, everyone back to your dinner!"

The others quickly silenced themselves and began to eat. Soon, though, talk began to drift along the breeze. It seemed that most of the campers weren't too afraid of Mr. D.

Lillith stood with her plate, glancing back and forth between the tables. She didn't want to sit with the Children of Ares; she didn't like the looks they were giving her. She didn't think that she would ever fit in with her… aunts and uncles.

"Just sit where you feel comfortable. You are a unique case Lillith." The small girl jumped at the voice that sounded behind her. While she had been contemplating her fate, Chiron had moved to stand beside her. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to seat herself.

Well, that was easy, she thought. If she wanted to be comfortable then she would sit with the only person she knew, and therefore, was comfortable with. She quickly made her way over to the table where Percy was seated by himself.

She casually placed her food down on the table and sat down. "Hi," she said shyly as she looked up at Percy, his gaze catching hers. Now that she looked closely, she could see that his eyes weren't a true blue. They were a mixture of blue and green, almost the color of the sea.

He smiled, which caused Lillith to snap out of her thoughts and blush. "I'm honored," he said with a small mock bow, "To have a Daughter of Victory sitting with me. It does get rather lonely here all by my lonesome."

Lillith rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she suppressed a giggle. She didn't giggle. She wasn't a girly girl that went around giggling and batting her eyelashes at boys. This was so strange.

-x-

Percy spent the rest of diner entertaining Lillith with stories from his previous years at Camp Half-Blood. Her laughter, and the few giggles that had escaped (much to her shock and slight horror), weren't forced, as they had been at her schools. This laughter was real and pure. Percy made it so easy for her to relax, he was such a dork it was hard not to.

She was sad when Chiron announced that diner was over, but brightened when he announced the sing-a-long. Lillith adored singing! It was the only artistic thing she could do and she adored it to no end.

She smiled up at Percy as he stood and took her hand to guide her to the fire. She fiddled with one of her lip rings and looked away from the taller boy, numerous emotions warring inside of her.

Lillith frowned when she caught a girl staring, no, glaring at her. The girl was very beautiful. She was the light to Lillith's dark. She had long, curly honey blond hair and the most gorgeous grey eyes Lillith had ever seen. Why would a girl that pretty be glaring at her, a short little bit of nothing?

The blond girl sniffed once and sneered at Lillith's confused, yet slightly hostile expression and turned her back on Lillith and Percy.

"Who was that?" Lillith asked.

Percy just sighed and frowned. "Nobody," he said, his scowl contorting into a painful smile. "That was Nobody."

* * *

AN: Yes, it's a bit short, I know. It's kinda a bit of filler.

Browines to the first person to guess who the 'Nobody' is!

Remember reviews = love and they make me update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, sadly.**

* * *

The next day couldn't have come quickly enough for Lillith. She had been forced to spend the night with her aunts and uncles in the Ares cabin, and it was not a night well spent. She had spent half of the night deflecting attacks from various members of the cabin. A girl, Clarisse, had given her some trouble, but, after a time, she was able to put her in her place as well. After that the attacks stopped. It was simple enough to understand; take down the leader of a group on your first day and no one would ever bother you again. Of course, she wasn't sure it would work the same way with Demigods.

She had skipped breakfast; eating early in the morning made her sick to her stomach later on during the day. Her father had always scolded her for skipping 'the most important meal of the day', but if it made her sick then it made her sick.

She had wasted quiet a bit of time before someone, a son of Hermes, had pointed her in the direction of the circular arena. She felt a bit more at home here as she fingered the small pendant at her throat. She was wary of it though, remembering that it would turn into a sword if she grasped it fully. She didn't need to deal with the shock of a sword magically forming in her hand.

She was looking closely at the wooden dummies when she tensed, ready for an attack. She had often felt this way right before her father had launched an attack at her. It didn't necessarily mean that someone was going to attack, but it did mean that someone was watching her.

She slowly turned, so as not to startle the person into attacking. These demigods didn't play around, they all used live weapons here and someone could be easily maimed or killed. She couldn't suppress her look of surprise when she recognized the girl. It was the same girl who had been glaring at her the night before, the one that Percy had called 'Nobody'.

She smiled, somewhat weakly, and nodded at the other girl. "Hello," she called. "I'm Lillith. What's your name?"

She didn't expect the look of disgust she received from the other girl.

"Oh, we all know who you are, _Daughter of Victory_," she sneered the title that Chiron had used to introduce Lillith. "Annabeth, remember that. Prepare yourself, "she added as an after thought before she lifted the sword that had been hanging limply from her side and slashed out with it.

Lillith met blade with blade, thankful that her father had drilled into her head, time and time again, _do not drop your weapon_, for Annabeth attacked with more force than she was used to. She had to adjust her grip on the blade before she put her strength behind her own sword and pushed Annabeth back. She didn't even know when the sword had ended up in her hand.

The look on Annabeth's face was as surprised as Lillith had been. A deep glare was sent Lillith's way as a scowl caused the girl's beautiful face contort into something ugly.

The two girls disengaged and nodded at each other. Lillith had no clue why this girl was attacking her, but she was a good fighter, she would give her that. It seemed Annabeth felt the same way.

-x-

Percy groaned loudly. How could such a small girl create such big problems? Just as Nobody, he refused to say her name (even if it was just to himself), had been selected as his guide, so too was he for Lillith.

He had looked for her at breakfast, but hadn't seen her among the Ares brood, nor had she come by to eat with him. So where in the world was she?

"Hey, anyone seen Lillith, the new girl?" He called out loudly. He didn't like calling her the new girl, but he wasn't sure if everyone knew her by name. He doubted it.

"Yeah," a voice said.

Percy turned at smiled at the speaker, it was one of the Stoll brothers, he just couldn't tell which…

"Try the arena. I sent her there earlier." He cocked his head to one side. "Sounds like she's not alone." He smiled after Percy's quickly retreating back.

-x-

"Oh, gods," was all he could say when he reached the arena. He almost wanted to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Lillith, a vicious look on her face, stood over Annabeth (There he had addressed her by her given name) with the point of her sword at her throat. The sword that Annabeth often favored at camp was half way across the arena.

"Yield," the small girl hissed, a dark look in her green eyes. She didn't look too injured, other than a few scraped that marred her pale skin, the worst being on her chin.

Annabeth looked up, breathing hard. She too had scrapes along her arms and legs, but also a few shallow slices. From the looks of things the smaller, black haired girl had pulled her blows.

"I yield," Annabeth croaked, a sour look on her face that was masking the scared one that Percy knew lurked beneath the surface.

"Oh, gods," he said again as he rushed forward to pull Lillith back from the other girl. This was bad, very bad, extremely bad, horrifically bad. Fail, it was an epic fail on his part.

Lillith spit out a mouth full of blood as she allowed Percy to pull her back. "Try the trick with the hat again, bitch, and you'll regret it," she hissed as she pulled out a battered Yankees cap from her pocket and tossed it to the fallen girl.

"Lillith!" Percy admonished, surprised at the level of hatred that was present in her voice. She had just met Annabeth, and she was already reacting this way?

The dark haired girl grunted, spat on the ground again, and walked away, sword hefted over her right shoulder. "C'mon, Sea Monkey, let's go."

Percy sighed and hid the smile that threatened to break free. Sea Monkey, now that was a new one. He turned to face Annabeth, a scowl now on his face.

Annabeth scowled back and hefted herself to her feet, ignoring the reluctant hand offered to her. "So, Seaweed Brain, looks like you're doing fine again." She flipped her pony tail over her shoulder before she limped away, not catching the hurt and angry look the teen boy threw at her back.

Percy sighed loudly. Why did he get involved with girls like this? He could hear Aphrodite giggling madly at his fate before he started after Lillith.

* * *

AN: New chapter is up, people!

Props and brownies to FireIsLove for being the first to guess that Annabeth was Nobody. Props to everybody else that got it right too!

Remeber, reviews = love and a faster update


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stil don't own PJO blah blah blah

* * *

She was having one of _those_ dreams, yet again. There wasn't anything she could do but to wait it out.

This dream was similar to the last. It seemed that there were two creatures facing off against each other, but it wasn't birds. What seemed to be a Hell Hound and a jackal were going at it, teeth gleaming in the dim light.

The whole surroundings were dim and the two dog-like animals were surrounded by fire. Teeth met flesh and bright gold blood began to flow from various wounds. Snarls and whimpers filled the air as they fought.

Lillith wanted to scream, so badly did she want to scream, but she could utter a single sound, or move an inch. It seemed that rolls of cloth were holding her prisoner. She hated feeling weak and helpless.

-x-

News about the fight between Annabeth and Lillith had spread like wildfire. Percy wasn't surprised really; gossip was a hot commodity at Camp Half-Blood. When you had a group of teenagers, even Demigod teenagers, there was always going to be drama and it was always going to be spread.

The thing was, no one knew how the fight had started. Lillith hadn't been at camp long enough to develop any grudges, so why had she smashed the other girl?

Percy suspected it had something to do with him. He didn't know why Annabeth would have a problem with Lillith; after all _she_ was the one who had made it perfectly clear that she was tired of him. The memory still stung.

It had been maybe six or seven months after the war had ended. Percy was sure that things were going fine. He was happy with Annabeth and he thought that she was happy with him too. How very wrong he was.

He had chanced upon them together one afternoon and had had his heart ripped out. Annabeth was wrapped around another boy. It had taken Percy a moment to realize that he was looking at two people, but once he had realized that he was looking at his girlfriend and someone else, he had snarled, deep in his throat.

The couple turned, their eyes wide in surprise. Now Percy got a better look at the boy. It was one of Apollo's son, Derek, he was pretty sure. He was everything Percy wasn't. He was extremely good looking with bright blue eyes and flaxen hair. He was wonderful with a bow and more adept at poetry than his father was. Well, he didn't compose ridiculous haikus about himself, at the very least.

With a snarl Percy had dived at the other boy, aiming to ruin his good looks, but stopped when Annabeth stepped in front of Derek to defend him. She knew that Percy would never hit her; at least he wouldn't hit her outside of the arena.

"Anna?" He asked quietly, a slightly worried smile on his face. He held out his hand.

"Goodbye Seaweed Brain." And with that the blond girl turned her back and pulled Derek after her.

It had taken a few months away from camp for him to become himself again, though it still hurt to think about that day.

But, surely, Annabeth wasn't jealous, was she? It didn't make any sense.

Percy sighed loudly and resisted the urge to bang his head on the stone table before him.

-x-

Lillith was, again, skipping breakfast. She had elected to wander around Camp and learn where everything was. Ok, in all truth, she was lost. She didn't have a very good sense of direction.

She had, though, managed to find her way to the lake, back to the Ares Cabin to change into her swimsuit, and back to the lake without getting lost once! She was so proud of herself for that accomplishment!

She was currently sitting on the edge of the dock, her dark green painted toes dangling into the water. Her swimsuit wasn't like some of the other girls that were frolicking in the shallows of the lake. Her suit was more than bits of string tied together. She was in a pair of black board shorts that rest on her hips, showing off another piercing in her belly button (it was a small enameled pair of black brass knuckles dangling from her belly button), and a green bikini top that matched her eyes. She didn't have a ribbon threaded through her back, and she didn't have the rings in place, either. All down her back, making an hourglass shape, were little shiny little black jewels embedded in her skin. Her long black mane had been tamed into a French braid, to keep it from drifting into her face while she was underwater.

It was such a lovely day outside, and the cool water helped calm her down. She was still shook up from her dream about the dream she had had the night before. The dreams seemed to be coming more often. Before, they only happened once or twice a year, but now she had had two, one right after the other.

It seemed that the whole camp had heard about the fight yesterday. Oh joy. Lillith didn't know why Annabeth had attacked her. She could understand the attack if she had done something to the other girl, but it was he first full day at Camp and BAM! a huge brawl was taking place.

At first Lillith was treating it like any sparing match she would have had back at the dojo, but then the bitch had pulled that stunt with that _fucking_ hat! True, in real battle anything goes, but it was still foul play to Lillith, and if there one was things she hated it was playing dirty. She had just gotten so mad after that! It was like she was outside of her own body and she no control over herself until Annabeth had uttered, "I yield."

Now it seemed that all of the girls at camp, along with a few of the boys, were avoiding her. It wasn't like she was _vicious_ or anything. True, she was a descendent of Ares, but his influence wasn't as strong in her as it was the children of Ares. Besides, she wasn't a sore loser (Even if she very rarely lost). All of the gossip and avoidance of her, hurt.

"Stupid gossip," she muttered, kicking the water.

"Blame the Hermes kids, their dad is the messenger of the gods. They always have the best gossip."

"Oh, hi Percy. I thought you might have been one of _them_," she gestured the Aphrodite boys, a look of annoyance on her face. "They seem to be making a game out of who can talk to me the longest and who gets the best reaction out of me." She snorted deeply. "Stupid boys."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Percy said with a cheesy smile.

Lillith laughed and pushed Percy off of the pier. "Shut up Sea Monkey."

* * *

AN: Just a bit if fluff

But now you all know why Percy isn't speaking to Annabeth, and no, there will be no Annabeth bashing in this fic. Well, no more than what Lillith's already done. ;D

Reviews = love!


End file.
